


A Day in the Life of Peter Parker

by boo_boo_keys36



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bullying, Fluff, Gen, IronDad and SpiderSon, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boo_boo_keys36/pseuds/boo_boo_keys36
Summary: Just a glimpse into the every day life of Peter Parker and the relationship he has with Tony Stark. So really just IronDad and SpiderSon Fluff????Pre-Infinty War because we are all pretending that it didn't happen





	A Day in the Life of Peter Parker

On an early Friday morning, in a cramped apartment in Queens, sat Peter Parker frantically writing in the answers to his Calculus homework. Sporting a nasty purple bruise above his left eye, he winces every time he brushes his hair out of his face in a huff.

He certainly regrets waiting until NOW to start his homework.

The time on his phone reads 2:01 AM. May would kill him if she found out he was still up. It was a pretty rough night out on patrol. He stopped two car jackers and an mugging as he was swinging his way home. The mugger wasn’t a stranger to fighting, and Peter was momentarily distracted by the gleaming knife the mugger pulled out.

Suddenly his phone lights up with a notification. Two more quickly follow it.

 

**Mr. Stark: Kid, why did FRIDAY just inform me that you took off the suit 15 minutes ago?**

**Mr. Stark: Aunt Hottie certainly wouldn’t want her baby nephew out past 11.**

**Mr. Stark: …..Wait, you’re not bleeding out on the ground right?**

 

Peter rolls his eyes good-naturedly. You would think that he didn’t just see Tony a few hours ago. In fact he was on his way home from the tower when he got distracted. He had every intention of going home immediately, but he couldn’t help it was a busy night!

 

**Peter: Sorry, I may have got a little distracted on my way home?**

**Mr. Stark: A little? You left here at 6.**

**Peter: Okay, maybe a lot distracted.**

**Mr. Stark: Alright Kid, stop doing your homework and go to bed.**

 

Peter whipped his head up from the phone at that, sure enough there was an Iron Man suit hovering at his window.

 

**Peter: You give “Helicopter Parent” a whole new definition.**

**Mr. Stark: Bed. Now. Oh, and no lab privileges tomorrow. Clearly the Spiderling has time management issues.**

 

Peter pushes himself away from the desk and grumbles under his breath about how it’s Spider-MAN. His phone chimes with one last text.

  
**Mr. Stark: You’ll be explaining that black eye tomorrow.**

 

Peter smiles to himself. Mr. Stark always forgets about the whole enhanced healing thing.

When he wakes up in the morning his face is perfectly clear of any cuts and purple bruises. Perfect, now he doesn’t have to worry May. He gathers his clothes and leaves his room to take a shower.Peter can smell the attempt at pancakes through the bathroom door.

May is banging on the door and raising her voice over the running water.

“Pete! Come on! I have pancakes ready. Let me see you before I go to work.”

Peter hops out quickly and throws on his fraying jeans, Midtown Tech t-shirt and flannel. He skids to a stop at the kitchen table and plops into a seat with steaming pancakes at it’s place.

“Hey May, looks delicious!”

The pancakes are borderline black on the underneath, but Peter doesn’t complain. May is rushing around the kitchen, already dressed for work. She’s throwing the pan in the sink and has half a pancake in her mouth. The other half is in her hand.

She replies with he mouth half full.

“I’m running late!” She swallows the other half and comes over to ruffle his hair. “I’ll see you on Monday, I love you!” Then she’s gone from the apartment.

Peter shakes his head with fondness, then confusion. Monday? His eyes dart to the calendar May insists they put on the fridge. That’s right, it’s Friday, he stayed up so late he's getting his days mixed up. He stays with Mr. Stark this weekend.

May insisted once she found out about Peter’s “after school internship” that Mr. Stark actually make it official. So every other weekend, Peter was shipped off to Stark Tower to work with Tony Stark himself.

What she didn’t know was that it was mostly them working on the Spider-Man suit and binge watching the SyFy channel. Mr. Stark liked to point out all of the inaccuracies the commentators like to make during certain documentaries. Peter got more enjoyment over reruns of “Ice Spiders”

The excitement for the weekend set in and Peter wolfed down the barely edible pancakes. He shoved everything he needed for the weekend into his backpack and locked up the apartment. He sprinted to school and made it to his locker with ten minutes to spare. Ned was waiting for him there.  
“Dude, you have to come with me tonight. They are having a Halo Tournament at Hal’s tonight. The grand prize is an X-Wing Lego set. Come on man, we’ll crush it!”

Halo wasn’t really Peter’s thing. He would play with Ned at his house sometimes, but he mostly preferred the old school game systems. After how many he’s restored it makes sense. Peter let him down gently, but the guilt still settled in his stomach.

“Aw cool man! But I can’t tonight, I got shipped off by May to Stark Tower this weekend.”

Ned’s eyes got wider than Peter has ever seen them.

“You get to spend the whole weekend with Iron Man?!”

Peter frantically puts his hand over his best friend’s mouth. “Shhhh, come’on dude!”

Ned whispers, “Sorry, sorry! It just never stops being cool!”

Peter totally agrees. Anytime he goes to stay at the Tower the excitement never lessens. He loves the tall celling and saying “Hi!” to Amy at the front desk and FRIDAY greeting him every time he gets into the elevator.

He especially likes the way Tony is at the elevator every single time with a smirk and that gleam in his eye that matches the one May has.

But Peter isn’t going to tell Ned that.

“Yeah man, maybe this weekend I’ll get to try on the suit!” Ned just stands there with an open mouth at that. Mr. Stark would never let Peter near the Iron Man suit, but it’s always fun to tease Ned a little.

The warning bell rang and the two boys scrambled to their respective classrooms. Peter zoned out for the majority of the morning and handed in his crumpled up calculus homework. (Despite Mr. Stark interrupting him, he did manage to at least complete it.)

Peter only came back to reality around lunch when Michelle was going on a rant about how their history teacher didn’t go in depth enough about the hunger strikes women went on in the early 20th century. Ned was stammering out some agreements but Peter was just nodding his head along.

Flash decided to make his presence known by spilling half of his lunch tray down Peter’s back. Yogurt and soda was not a great combination. Instead of following Michelle and Ned’s lead of yelling at Flash to back off. Peter quietly exited the cafeteria.  
He slipped into the nearest bathroom and whipped out his phone.

 

**Peter: Any chance you can just send Happy to get me now?**

**Mr. Stark: What happened?**

**Peter: School is boring and I need a new t-shirt.**

**Mr. Stark:… do I even want to know?**

**Mr. Stark: Be there in 15.**

 

Peter hopes to god that actually means Happy will be here. He really doesn’t feel like explaining himself to Mr. Stark. After Peter shoots Ned a quick text, he hands in the rest of his assignments to his afternoon teachers. They all wrinkle their noses at the smell coming off of him. He stops at his locker for his back pack and heads toward the exit.

He gets outside and there is a familiar orange Audi waiting for him. The window rolls down to reveal Mr. Stark himself.

“Uh, uh. No way. You are not getting into the car with what ever that -- , ” he gestures to the yogurt on Peter’s shoulder, “substance is.”

A shirt comes flying at Peter’s face through the open window. “Chop chop Pete, we got things to do and places to be.”

Peter’s face burns red as he strips off the soiled t-shirt and puts on the new one. He looks down at the graphic, it’s an Iron Man themed one. Tony is laughing at his own little joke.

“Alright kid, you’ve got a lot of fessing up to do. First, food. Clearly you wore most of yours.”

Peter was ALWAYS hungry. He wasn’t about to correct Mr. Stark about eating.

As Mr. Stark pulled away from the curb Peter let out a sigh of relief. No more school, no more Flash, and even no more Patrol until Monday. Any Spider-Manning was done in the controlled environment of Tony’s training rooms.

Peter looked to the left and thought back to his conversation with Ned earlier. Spending time with Tony didn’t feel like being “shipped off” at all, in fact these weekends were his favorite times of the month. As if he could read his mind, Mr. Stark said, “I’m really glad Aunt Hottie enforced this idea Pete. Now come on let’s really get this weekend started!”  
Tony turned up the radio a little bit louder and sped up when there was a break in the traffic.

Warmth bloomed into Peter’s chest. Yeah, him too.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first work. Just wanted to get my feet wet! Let me know what you think!


End file.
